


Thin Ice and Scattered Mice

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry throws Frost another birthday party and old friends are in attendance, Canon Divergence - Post-Earth Prime, Comedy, F/F, F/F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Siobhan Smythe, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamorous Silverwire, Polyamory, Sexual References, Silverwire, Swearing, lesbian Killer Frost, lesbian Livewire, winkawonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: Frost remembers the party, for the most part. She may have blacked out. She remembers Norvok serving her a collection of shots, people cheering for her to chug, and then that’s where it gets hazy. She knew the music had been louder than anything she’d ever heard. She knew she had, uh, reconnected with a girl she’d hooked up with a few years back; nothing unclothed at the party, of course. Just dancing.There may have been two girls, actually.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Killer Frost, Killer Frost & Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost & Cisco Ramon, Killer Frost/Leslie Willis, Killer Frost/Livewire, Killer Frost/Livewire/Silver Banshee, Killer Frost/Silver Banshee, Killer Frost/Siobhan Smythe, Killer Frost/Siobhan Smythe/Leslie Willis, Livewire/Silver Banshee, Siobhan Smythe/Leslie Willis
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Thin Ice and Scattered Mice

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not threesome smut. I will never write smut. Anyways, I had a shorter messier version of this since April, rediscovered it and got back in the spirit. Frost invites some old friends to her birthday party. Takes place in the same universe as all my other fics, including the Killersnow romance, Queerplatonic Ciscait, and the Arrowverse Polycule fics such as Smoak Signal but these are not required reading as in you don't have to read them to understand literally anything goin on in here

Frost remembers the party, for the most part.

Barry had thrown her another birthday party—they were gonna do one every few weeks until Frost caught up with everyone else—and she’d called up some old friends from her days as Amunet’s muscle. Luckily Flash had agreed not to use the party as an excuse to bust her buddies. Hot girls, neon lights and all the drinks she could handle—as far as she was concerned, the party was the best night of her life.

Probably.

She may have blacked out. 

She remembers Norvok serving her a collection of shots, people cheering for her to chug, and then that’s where it gets hazy. She knew the music had been louder than anything she’d ever heard. She knew she had, uh, reconnected with a girl she’d hooked up with a few years back; nothing unclothed at the party, of course. Just dancing. 

...

There may have been two girls, actually. Two very seductive girls, with hair as white as death. Makes sense, given they’d both been dead before Earth-Prime.

Everything following sort of slurred together. Frost was crowded with criminals, separated from the shit-faced dumbassery of Team Flash. One of the women—the one with skin whiter than her hair and a dark leather jacket that was ruffling into Frost’s shirt—was behind her, nippling her neck and groping her. The other was grinding on Frost. All in all, Frost was glad most of her friends were uncaring criminals, because this would have probably been awkward if not for nobody giving a shit.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. The sound interrupted her favorite metalhead song. The knocking pounded against Frost’s skull. Did he knock once, or twice, or had he never stopped? Frost couldn’t make it out. It felt like her brain was vomiting. 

Frost’s ears echoed. She slushed her head to where she thought the noise had come from. An old friend with X-Ray vision was staring, wide-eyed, into the walls. _“Cops!”_

It was chaos immediately. They scrambled like mice. Frost loved it.

The party of meta-delinquents scattered, using their abilities to find a way out without the door. The woman that had been making out with Frost’s neck rushed past Frost, planted a kiss on their other dance partner, and quickly dissolved into what looked like lightning. She hitched a ride on the electricity poles in the city. The other with a face of black-and-white paint screamed so loud the glass broke. She raced away, following the bursts of electricity that jumped through the streets.

Frost, instead of running away blindly, opened the door. Her fist clenched at her side and her legs wobbled where she stood.

The uniformed officer stepped back, staring wide-eyed at the mutant gangsters. “W-we had a noise complaint—” He started.

Caitlin was goofy and adorable when she was wasted. Her other half, though, was either hot and bothered or fight-ready.

Killer Frost happened to be both at this time.

He didn’t finish. On account that he was now on the ground.

Because Frost punched him in the face.

And then kicked him.

Quickly, Team Flash raced to the door. Barry stumbled to help the officer, Cisco held her back, Ralph was laughing his ass off, and Frost was pretty sure Iris had thrown up and passed out hours ago.

Safe to say, none of them were really in the headset to take care of a now-angered, beat-up cop. 

_All cops are bastards,_ Frost’s thoughts had hissed. 

Everything after that was a blank page, until she woke up in a holding cell with a terrible headache and Caitlin’s voice groaning inside their headhouse.

 _And that’s how we got here,_ Caitlin thought to her. She gagged as Frost threw up into the cell toilet.

“Wonderful,” Frost huffed. She took one of the hairbands she wore as bracelets and tied her hair around it. “Shit got outta hand.”

_It was your first birthday party,_ Caitlin said, _I_ _don’t think those generally include alcohol and loose women, but stuff getting out of hand is your right._

“So what you’re saying is it’s my god-given right as an American.”

That got Caitlin to laugh. _Sure, Frosty the American Citizen._

“One thing, though, babe,” Frost rubbed her mouth clean. “You’re the one with the birth certificate, legal citizenship and all that crap. The fuck am I supposed to do? Pretend to be you?”

_I’m not taking over! I don’t want this headache. This is yours to suffer._

“You owe me,” Frost argued. “I literally exist to stop your suffering.” 

_You’re only proving my point._

Frost opened her mouth to argue, but Caity was right. Taking over Caitlin’s pain was her job, and a good one at that. At the sound of someone coming, she closed her mouth and thoughtfully shushed her headmate.

Someone walked into the room, the echo of footsteps strolling toward her cell. She didn’t want the police thinking she talked to voices in her head.

It was true, sure. But that didn’t mean anyone had to know.

_Fuck you,_ Frost bit in their thoughts.

Caitlin was indifferent. _You wanted to be the host. That includes Veisalgia._

_The fuck is a vees-al-gia?_

Frost could hear Caitlin mentally sigh.

“Morning.” 

Frost turned, pressing her back against the stone walls to see Barry Allen, with his stupid hands stuffed into his stupid jeans.

 _“You,”_ she bitterly snarled, “I blame _you_ for this _stupid_ fucking _vees-al-gia.”_

Barry offered a coy smile. “I didn’t know you knew the scientific name for hangovers.”

“Yeah well eat my _smart_ dick, you cop-loving slutwaffle _bitchboy—”_

Barry forced a laugh, shuffling uncomfortably at Frost’s swears like the pussy he is. “That bad, huh?”

“Suck my tits, whore.”

Some guy—must’ve been one of Barry’s cop buddies—walked over and unlocked her. The copper glared at her and looked at Barry like _, this is who you want to spend your time with, kid? A girl that tells you to eat her dick and calls you a slutwaffle?_ before leaving the two alone.

Barry offered his hand. “You okay?”

Frost took it, forcing herself on her feet. Her vision was dizzy and her head felt like it was banging on the walls.

“Why,” Frost spit the last remains of vomit on the ground of the jail floor, “I’m just dandy.” 

The Fucker of Timelines smiled. “Cisco’s outside. He’ll give you a ride to your loft.”

Frost pushed past him. “Yeah, well, thanks for the bail-out, B.” She turned her head to stick her blue tongue out at him, giving him the finger. “And the party was okay, too.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Frost heard him happily reply. Or, that’s what she thought she heard him say. Her focus was more on getting one foot in front of the other without falling on her face.

Cisco was waiting at the top of the stairs. The light shone into her eyes, and lifting her arm to shield her gaze caused her to be unbalanced. She already almost tripped and she hadn’t even got to the steps yet. 

Frost mumbled out reluctance as Cisco put his arm around her waist and stood her upright, giving her someone to lean on.

“How the fuck are you good?” Frost managed to scoff.

Cisco took a second to glance at the Star Labs van before he slowly began taking Frost down the steps of the police station. “I didn’t single-handedly chug almost the entire alcohol supply.”

“Norvok brought shot glasses made outta that frozen popsicle shit! It’s his fucking fault, he knows how much I like those.”

“He knows how much you like your supervillain friends, too.” Frost’s scowl grew when she heard the smugness in Cisco’s voice. Glancing at him with a freezing glare, he wore a smirk. “Especially the ones with _boobs.”_

“You’re on thin fucking ice, Vibeboy.”

Cisco laughed. Frost clenched her throbbing headache at the sound. “Do you even remember those girls’ names?”

“I don’t fucking know. The Lightning Lesbian?” Frost shrugged, shoving her hand in her coat pocket. “Who the fuck cares? Neither of ‘em are the type to give a shit what my name is, and nobody except me got caught, right?”

“Right.”

“So, everything’s fine, no one got hurt, safe for the vees-al-gia—”

“Okay, white walker, since when did you know the medical term for hangovers?”

“—so who cares? They all got away.”

They reached the bottom step. Cisco stepped a few paces in front of her, removing his arm. She stood, wobbly in place and still with a sun-hating grimace. He offered her his hand, and she quickly took it.

“You do,” he said as he pulled her close. “You care about your friends. Criminal or not.”

“We’re _all_ criminals!” Frost barked. 

A cop walking up the steps glanced at them with suspicious eyes. Cisco waved with a smile that was a little too wide. As soon as the officer stopped looking at them, Cisco threw open the van door. He turned to Killer Frost and grabbed her, sitting her on the edge of the van floor with her legs hanging out the opening.

“Okay, can you please be a little quieter?”

“All I’m saying is,” Frost lowly growled, “what we do isn’t exactly legal. We’re all secret fucking vigilantes, Cissy, we break the law everyday we go into work. The lab could get raided anytime. You and Ralphy and Bitchboy-Barry and ’Ris could get arrested. Caity could get hurt. But we do it because no one was doing it for us, even the people whose entire job is supposed to be doin’ what we do.”

The light shined in Frost’s eyes, so she pressed the top of her head on Cisco’s chest, her wild ponytail bulging on his black Tee. “People do the shit they do to protect themselves, the people they give a shit about, and their goddamn home. _My_ stupid fucking people, alright?”

Cisco’s hand slowly raised to her chin. Softly, he pushed her back a slight and waited until she looked him in the eyes.

“Do you think I don’t know their _fucking names?”_ Her lip quivered, her echoing voice taking over. _“Girl who teleported away? That was fucking Livewire. Yeah, here on Prime, she’s alive—and we know each other well. She’s a crass, gay bitch with mommy issues. The other one? Silver_ _Banshee. Her girlfriend, who is just as narcissistic as she is insecure. On this Earth, those asshats escaped from that new fucking meta prison Kara got ‘em in, fucked off to Central City and snagged a job as Amunet’s toys.”_

“Like you were.” 

_“Shut your motherfucking hole and let me tell my tale,”_ Frost hissed _, “they were my friends. Oldies, but goodies. Or, ’least, they were gettin’ good. They cared about each other; that was enough. They might not be the best of people, but they’re people. My people. And they’re getting better.”_

She crossed her arms and pulled herself into the van. Her hand on the door latch, she looked at Cisco for a minute. “Th _ey’re shades o‘ gray, alright? But they’re my shades. So..._ fuck off.” She slammed it behind her.

Cisco climbed into the driver seat.

“Why the fuck are you smiling?”

He adjusted the car mirror. “Because you admit you care about people. Cait’s gonna be so proud.”

“Oh, die in a ditch!” Frost’s skin turned blue with blush. He didn’t say anything back; only a small smile and a smaller nod of his head. She only distantly heard the click of his seatbelt. Her eyes were trained on the scenes behind the van’s windows. The car moved through the streets of Central City, the images blurring. Still, Frost could make out every place where she’d fought a villain. Villains who she discovered were some of her closest friends on Prime.

 _I am proud, you know._ Caitlin quietly mused. _You don’t have to be ashamed of_ _them._

Frost took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. She took her flip-phone out of her jean pocket and flipped it open. Livewire and Silver Banshee’s numbers lit up on her screen. They had texted her to make sure she got away. 

_Where tje fuc_

_k did you go_

_slutwaffle - who the fuck do you think you beter bave my number savd you fkin wad ofh0les_

Frost laughed at Livewire’s message. Leslie could never spell to save her life, much less text coherently. 

_Killer, what did you do? - Sincerely, Silver Banshee_

And Siobhan’s messages were always formal and signed. She had great punctuation and a knack for sending giant paragraphs of text, while her girlfriend sent a thousand tiny ones. 

_fuckibgt ext_

_yo ys_

_back you whore - your mother’s asshole_

_Leslie’s getting antsy. Did you need us to get you out of jail? We won’t even charge, nor kill anybody given your new moral compass. You could spend the night at our place instead. You remember where it is, I assume. You always favored our bed to the one your alter owned when you worked with us. Get back to us, Killer. - Sincerely, Silver Banshee_

_Kiiler DUmbass_

_I will fyching kill you_

_text us back you mothe_

_rfucki - Livewire_

_Regarding my last message, I feel I must emphasize that I am not worried for your wellbeing. Not in the slightest. I’m above caring for someone who’s close friends with the so-called heroes of today. To recap, I do not care that we can’t get a hold of you, nor that we_ _can’t find you. It’s just Leslie would prefer to know your current situation. Not that I care about Leslie either. She’s simply my business partner. It doesn’t matter to me either way. Call me when you get this. I am not worried. - Sincerely, Silver Banshee_

Frost found the last message they’d sent her.

_We found your friend Iris West sleeping in a bush outside the lab. We’ve returned her to her boyfriend, a Barry Allen. He told us what happened and said he’ll bail you out in the morning. Call us when you get this. And, preferably, take screenshots of Leslie’s concerned texts so we can blackmail her later. - Sincerely, Silver Banshee_

“... I’m not ashamed.” Frost smiled. She opened Livewire’s number. She screenshotted the messages and saved them in her phone before hitting the call button. 

Livewire-Leslie answered immediately.

Frost smirked. “So, was it just the booze talking, or did I get a hint of worry in your texts last night?”

Livewire scoffed, but she couldn’t hide the relief in her voice. “Oh, fuck off, brat.”

“Is that Killer?” Banshee asked. Frost heard shuffle through the phone and Livewire hissed something Frost assumed was a curse. “Killer, is that you?”

“Fuckwad! Put it on speaker!” 

“What does it look like I’m trying to do, Leslie?”

 _“Suck your mother’s dick,”_ Livewire bit. 

“Hey, assholes!” Frost yelled. “I’m still here.” They went quiet for a minute.

“Yo,” whispered Livewire.

“Good morning.” Silver Banshee mumbled out.

Killer Frost licked her lips, nervously fumbling with her hands. “Yeah. Hey.” She found her foot tapping on the van floor at an anxious beat. “So, uh, that offer to spend a night at your place—still on the table, or what?”

…

“Oh, wipe that grin off your fucking face, Cisco.”


End file.
